


Don't Leave me Hanging

by kinglyace



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, M/M, prompt meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:52:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinglyace/pseuds/kinglyace
Summary: Ignis gets a little worried when Gladio ups and leaves the party.





	Don't Leave me Hanging

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr user xylina asked me Gladnis, 15, “things you said with too many miles between us”
> 
> For the Mini Fic Ship Meme (also I accidentally answered the ask then it got deleted I’M SORRY). Also Tumblr won't let me copy and paste text without it turning into a picture? For whatever frickin reason, I dunno

            Ignis kept glancing down at his phone between bites, tapping at the screen with impatient fingers. It had been a day since Gladio had left and the unease in his stomach had refused to disappear. Sure, he had been distracted by keeping both his King and blonde companion out of trouble while they went about looking for the needed _mythril_ , but it was a temporary solution.

            In all honesty, Ignis wanted to be angry. He had wanted to demand an explanation from him the moment he had mentioned needing to leave, to understand _why_ Gladio felt the need to turn away _now_ of all times. But the shield had left before he could get a word in edgewise and now Ignis sat, stewing in his confusion and rising worry. Gladio hadn’t returned his messages nor even made an attempt to signal he was still alive.

            ‘Not long enough to miss me. Pah, what a joke’ Ignis thought to himself, finally giving up and locking his phone with a sigh. He looked up and found himself alone around the campfire, with dishes stacked beside the camp sink. Noctis and Prompto had turned in for the night and Ignis felt annoyance prick at the forefront of his mind. Not at them of course, but himself.

            Annoyed that he was letting this get to him so _badly_. Gladio had made a choice, said he was coming back- had _assured_ them he was coming back soon. He was an excellent fighter, could take care of himself if trouble occurred on his mysterious “business”. So, it made no sense why Ignis kept worrying over it, kept gnawing at it in the back of his mind while they fought and searched for the _mythril_. Gladio would be back, sooner or later.

            So Ignis tried to push past his harrowing thoughts, locked them up and shoved it to the farthest corner of his mind as he possibly could. He turned instead to cleaning up the camp, to make it at least a little presentable before he turned in for the night.

            The familiar motions of washing dishes and packing them away does little to soothe Ignis’ nerves though. He tried to concentrate on the task in front of him, but his mind was far too used to juggling multiple thoughts at once. He kept bringing up worst-case scenarios, what to do if they came to pass, what to do… if he really didn’t see Gladio again.

            With a grumble, Ignis threw the cup he’d been washing down into the camp sink and sunk back into his chair as he ran a hand over his weary face. He picked up his phone and unlocked it, more out of habit at this point.

            No new messages. Of course.

 

            Ignis paused, fingers hovering over his touch screen. He tapped on the messaging app and stared at the screen, reading over the last message Gladio had texted him.

 

_[From: Gladio]_

_Hey Iggy, don’t worry about me alright? I’ll be back before you know it. Just keep prince charmless outta trouble for me_ _ᕙ_ _(͡°_ _‿_ _͡°)_ _ᕗ_

Ignis found his fingers drifting over the screen, tapping out a response before he could catch himself.

 

_[To: Gladio]_

_As if I don’t already do that. Just make sure to come back in one piece._

            The text was sent off and Ignis waited, pulling himself away from his phone to finish cleaning up. By the time he was done, his messages showed that his text went through… but was unread.

_[To: Gladio]_

_I would hate to try and replace you. Iris still has a few years yet before she could handle a sword the way you do._

            Ignis continued to putter around the camp, not ready to sleep yet. Once again, the text showed it went through, but was unread. His unease was growing but it was perfectly normal for his texts to go unread. He couldn’t expect Gladio to be attached to his phone like Noctis or Prompto.

 

            But Ignis’ trepidation didn’t disappear. The next day was spent being too busy to look at his phone, but the nagging thought returned the moment he stopped moving. Another glance at his phone and he found his messages had been read… but no replies.

 

_[To: Gladio]_

_This hunt for mythril is slowly getting out of hand._

_We had to pick up a handful of small hunts to replenish our Gil stores and Prompto nearly broke an ankle trying to catch a frog._

_[To: Gladio]_

_Noctis has certainly gotten used to having the backseat of the Regalia all to himself. It’s a miracle I can wake him between drives._

Ignis paused, feeling his chest tighten as he poured over the screen. It was foolish to think Gladio would respond right away. It was foolish to think this made Ignis look anything other than concerned. He hadn’t been one to send text after text with no response like this.

            Ignis knew Gladio wouldn’t abbadon his king like this _this_ but… the nagging voice at the back of his head was never sensible then.

 

_[To: Gladio]_

_I… miss you Gladio. Please return soon._

Ignis let the phone drop into his lap and conceded that he needed to let it go… he needed to trust that Gladio would come back, even if it took some time. Whatever “business” Gladio was dealing with would be handled. Ignis just needed to be _patient._

            Ignis looked down as his phone beeped shrilly, a notification dancing on his phone screen. It was a reply… from Gladio. He thumbed at the phone, chest tightening with a strange mix of feelings. He suddenly felt like a teenager again, gripping his phone like his life depended on it when he’d been first started as an advisor. Panic and paranoia had plagued him frequently back then, his brain unable to parse out and fully comprehend situations he had so little control over.

            Much like now.

 

            Ignis tapped at his phone and unlocked it, watching as the reply splashed across his screen in a flash of blue.

_[From: Gladio]_

_I miss you too Iggy. Don’t worry, you’ll be seeing me soon._

            And the knot grew a little looser in his chest and Ignis let a sigh escape him. It wasn’t much but… it was _enough._

**Author's Note:**

> Read and review please?


End file.
